


Running Out of Time -- Whumptober 2020

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020, Worms, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim discovers true terror.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Running Out of Time -- Whumptober 2020

…Where was he?

What…

…What happened?

He remembered…lights. His set, maybe?

He remembered…being hit, in the head…falling…being dragged…

 _God_ his head hurt…

Everything felt fuzzy…

Bim blinked his eyes open, a soft sound escaping him as he shifted. He could see the sky above him, see the clouds – barely. Everything was – blurry. Where were his glasses? And – was he in…a hole?

“Hey! I think he’s waking up!”

Bim winced at that shout, his head aching, shifting again. He felt something fall on top of him, and he made an indignant sound, trying to spit back a retort, but – all that came out was a muffled sound. Bim’s head was clearing, a little, as more fell on him, and – slowly – he realized he _was_ in a hole. Lying in the bottom of a pit, something stuffed in his mouth, duct tape sealing his lips. When he tried to move, to stand, to just _sit up_ , he discovered his ankles bound and wrists tied behind him.

The next shower of dirt fell over his face, and that was when Bim realized he was being buried alive.

His eyes shot wide, and he _shrieked_ through his gag, struggling like mad and trying to at _least_ sit up as more dirt rained down on him. He couldn’t fucking _move_ , his limbs felt like they had _weights_ strapped to them, he couldn’t – he didn’t have the _leverage_ –

“Hey, come here and help me! He’s _really_ awake now!”

Bim _snarled_ , his eyes flickering purple, but then _two_ shovelfuls of dirt were landing on top of his face, one after the other, and Bim choked, spluttering and coughing as much as he could through the gag as he accidentally inhaled dirt. The fit left him dazed for a moment, the throbbing in his skull back at the forefront, but it was enough time that he could _feel_ the weight of dirt growing on top of him. He started to move, started to struggle again, to wiggle his way to the top of the pile – but that only earned more dirt to his face, inspiring another coughing fit as he inhaled dirt.

Every time he caught his breath, he was met with dirt being piled onto his face, leaving him lightheaded and desperate for air with a _panic_ steadily building in his chest. He couldn’t _breathe_. He was slowly being buried, the dirt piling on his chest, his legs, until he _couldn’t_ struggle, even if he tried. Every movement had the ever-growing mountain of dirt on top of him cascading into his face, combined with the dirt still being shoveled on top of him. He didn’t want to die like this, buried alive _God_ knows where, he had to get out, he had to _escape_ , some- _fucking-_ how –

To Bim’s horror, as the next shovel landed on his face, a _worm_ had come with it. A massive fucking nightcrawler, resting over the duct tape sealing his lips. There was so much dirt now, his head was locked in place, only furthering his panic, the claustrophobic _terror_ building in his chest. Bim could only hyperventilate, going cross-eyed as he tried to keep his eyes on the fucking _worm_ over his lips.

He couldn’t help the _scream_ as it began to creep into his nose.

Bim _bucked_ under the pile of dirt, but that only made him cough and inhale, sucking the worm deeper into his nose, and Bim gagged. The violent retching noises escaping grating even to his own ears, but he couldn’t _escape_ , he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t escape hecouldn’tescape hecouldn’tescape _hecouldn’tescapehecoulDN’TESCAPE –_

_**GET** _

_**HIM** _

_**OUT** _

The last few shovelfuls landed, and Bim was smothered in darkness.

It was dark. It was so dark, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t _breathe_ , every attempt to gasp or get fucking _air_ was met with the fucking _worm_ and _dirt_ and _choking_ in his nose, of the panic-inducing realization _every damn time_ that his mouth was blocked. Soon enough, the claustrophobia, the _weight_ on his chest, surrounding him from all sides as _more fucking dirt_ continued to be piled on him settled in, and he couldn’t _breathe_ , there was nothing he could do, it was just _dirt_ and the fucking _worm_ crawling deeper and deeper into his nose.

He needed to breathe, fucking God _please_ he needed to _breathe_ , he couldn’t _breathe_ he didn’t want to die _God_ he didn’t want to die he just needed to fucking bR _EATHE_ –

Bim’s frantic struggles began to fade, his mind going fuzzy once more.

His lungs were _screaming_ , but all Bim could manage was dirt and tiny chips of rock and the fucking nightcrawler blocking one of his nostrils, wriggling in his nose.

…It wasn’t much later that Bim passed out, suffocating under the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the ones I'm prouder of uwu
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
